Nuitari Asteri
Email: Zsnes34@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: dark brown eyes Hair Color: short black hair Height: 5'6" Weight: 250 Age: 25 Place of Origin: Tear, Tear Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 16 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Paired Katanas Secondary Weapon: Hand to hand combat Tertiary Weapon: History Nuitari is the eldest son of the High Lord Dale Asteri. Nuitari was a youth that was responsible, very respectful, and very trustworthy. He played games with all youth, commoners and nobles alike, but would never do anything that could be mean or nasty. When some of the youth he was with teased another youth, Nuitari always defended the youth being teased. When Nuitari turned 10 years old, his father started having Nuitari taught various things to prepare him for when Nuitari became a High Lord. Nuitari learned quickly and easily about military tactics, economy, weapons training, and medicine, especially wounds from combat. Nuitari enjoyed his weapons training and favoured using twin short-swords. Nuitari was good-looking and almost always had a bunch of girls watching him wherever he went, but there were always more when he practiced with his weapons. Nuitari knew that the girls were always around, but he ignored them during his weapons training, military tactics, and medicine because those lessons were very important to him. Nuitari fooled around with them, getting them worked up on him before he disappeared on them, making them look for him. Nuitari always did it in good fun, and enjoyed the attention he was getting, but he knew not to let it affect his training. Nuitari knew that by working harder and longer than other people normally did, you become better than them because you worked at it. When Nuitari turned 12 years old he was given a 50 man bodyguard unit by his father. Nuitari quickly reorganized his bodyguards into a highly-organized, tiered, army that was capable of fighting as a single unit or breaking into smaller groups. Nuitari made sure that each man in the army was skilled in using a short-sword and equally skilled in the use of a bow. When his next oldest brother, Alex, reached 12 years old and as given his own 50 man bodyguard, Nuitari was 13 and challenged his brother to a mock-fight using their guards. Alex accepted and the fight was scheduled 10 days later to allow Alex's guards time to become familiar with one another and be given their uniforms. Nuitari had his guards darken their sword blades, the day before the fight, using boot polish so the sun wouldn't glint off their swords. On the day of the fight, Nuitari's army was hidden in an excellent area in a nearby forest. They were wearing a set of clothes that was mixed green and brown for camoflage. Alex's army, in contrast, were wearing a uniform consisting of Alex's colors, red on gold. Nuitari had had 40 of his men wearing the green and brown camoflage suits, while the remaining 10 men were wearing Nuitari's colors, silver on black. Nuitari himself led the 50 men, and led a small attack, before falling back causing Alex's entire guard to follow only to be attacked on the flank, by the rest of Nuitari's guard. Nuitari's army used bows until Alex's forces were 50 paces away before slinging the bows and drawin the polish-darkened swords. Nuitari's army won, and it was all because Nuitari used superior planning and organization. Two years later, Nuitari was 15, he was ordered by his father to use his army to scare off or kill some bandits that were attacking thoe commoners that were loyal to House Asteri. Nuitari set off immediately and using his tracking skills, started looking for the bandits. Nuitari found the bandits by the end of that summer, and killed the 20 bandits. There was one death, and a few injuries. Because of promises he made to his men, Nuitari spent a day alone in the woods, mourning the man lost. Because of the promises he makes, the fact that he keeps his word, and takes good care of his men, Nuitari is well-loved by his guard. When he got back to Tear, Nuitari designed a short-sword that had a sheath of a throwing knife for a hand-guard. Nuitari worked hard on the sword design because it would make his men harder to kill. Nuitari had two of the swords made by the best blacksmith in all of Tear, and then destroyed the designs. Almost a month after he turned 16, Nuitari made a decision. When he informed his father, Nuitari was told flatly he wasn't to make the journey. Nuitari argued his point saying it would be helpful to House Asteri, but his father wouldn't listen. Dale Asteri banned Nuitari from going to Tar Valon to learn with the Warders. Nuitari was a good child, and had always listened to his father in the past, but this was something that he felt he must do, and he would give up his claim so he could go, if he must. Gathering his army and ensuring they all had a spare full quiver, extra bow-strings, boot polish, and their uniform; silver on black with gleaming boots, and the green and brown mottled uniform, were packed in saddlebags, got them ready to leave. Nuitari himself, packed his uniform, silver on black clothing with boots that gleamed. All of them, dressed in matte black clothing, and boots that didn't make any glints, slipped off. They had stopped into the stables and readied their horses them selves, and then rode off getting through the gates without conflict. As soon as they were out of sight of the city, the group went into a full gallop to put some distance between themselves and Tear. Once they had put some distance between the city and his guards, Nuitari patted one of his saddlebags pockets, thinking about his sign; 2 silver swords, crossed on a black background. Once camp was made, everyone including Nuitari worked on their uniforms, after changing into the camoflage uniforms. The camoflage uniform, consisted of a mixed green and brown uniform coupled with an indentical pair of boots that were worn with the silver on black uniform, except the camoflage boots had a lot of polish so there was no glint from the boots. The Silver Swords wanted to look their best when they got to Tar Valon, so they spent the remainder of the day working on their uniforms. The Silver Swords traveled without any support section. Everyone in the Silver Swords helped cook, clean up, get ready for travel and set up camp. The Silver Swords made the majority of the journey without anything happening, but close to 2 miles from Tar Valon ran into some bandits. The Silver Swords were better trained this time and killed the 15 bandits quickly. There were some injuries but Nuitari was glad that at least there were no deaths. The Silver Swords spent a few weeks in that spot to let the injuries heal. The Silver Swords changed into their silver on black uniforms, packed their camoflage uniforms, and quickly broke down camp. Then they got into formation and cantered down to the road before slowing to a walk to travel to the city of Tar Valon. As they rode down, Nuitari saw a group of three well-dessed people, it looked like a lady and two men on mounts. Nuitari ignored the three travelers until he was almost past the three. Glancing over Nuitari saw the face of an Aes Sedai and held up his hand stopping the Silver Swords. Nuitari rode forward towards the Aes Sedai and, it had to be 2 Warders, and gave a salute. "Aes Sedai, I would ike to offer you the escort of my army, the Silver Swords." The Aes Sedai glanced over him, her eyes looking deeply into his own eyes, and Nuitari had to suppress a shudder. The Aes Sedai moved her gaze over the Silver Swords before returning to him. "Why should I allow you to help protect me when I am not more than a mile from the city of Tar Valon?" The Aes Sedai asked. "Because I ran into a bit more than a score of bandits not more than a mile back, and I would rather take the time to ensure an Aes Sedai's safety than to ride ahead and be on an Sister's bad side when I wish to train with the Warders." The Sister rose an eyebrow at him and merely said, "you are a wise man to try and please a Sister when you wish to train so close. You and your army may have the privilege of riding with me the last mile to the city." Nuitari nodded once, and giving the Aes Sedai a quick salute went to his captain to have the word passed that they will escort an Aes Sedai to the city. Before they arrived at the city, Nuitari gave orders to his captain to bring 45 men back to Tear to tell his father what he has done. Nuitari's captain left the 5 best guardsmen, and wheeled back to lead the 45 men back to Tear. Nuitari was very proud and as he and his Silver Swords rode into the city, Nuitari watched as people stared at him and his army. The Aes Sedai and her two Warders were riding through and the people split to allow the Aes Sedai a path and they stood watching as the Silver Swords moved past following the Sister. Nuitari was riding behind the Warders, and was listening carefuly and heard snatches of conversation. "...look at the uniforms those men are wearing. See how the boots gleam...", "...look at those men. See how disciplined they are, not looking around...", "That man in front of the sign must be important if he rides with an Aes Sedai. Do you think he is a..." Nuitari straightened his back at the praise. When the Aes Sedai got to the back end of the line of people waiting to go across the bridge, Nuitari raised his right hand and the Silver Swords stopped. The Aes Sedai had gone a few feet before she stopped and asked Nuitari, "well? Are you going to cross the bridge now, instead of waiting or not?" Nuitari nodded once with a smile. Motioning to the 5 guards that were going to stay with him, Nuitari rode behind the Aes Sedai to cross the bridge. When he came close, Nuitari gave a quick, "thank you, Aes Sedai." Just as he got to the other side of the bridge, Nuitari heard a hawk's cry behind him. Turning around in his saddle Nuitari recognized the hawk, and reached into a saddlebag. Bringing out a hardened leather glove, Nuitari slid it on, and raised his left hand and let his pet hawk land on it.. Bringing his left hand in, Nuitari started stroking TaloNuitari Asteri (bio re-edited).ems d fondly as he remembered all the hunting he and Talon had done. Hunting with Talon, Nuitari was able to flush out game and kill them as they ran. Nuitari had practiced throwing knives then, since he used throwing knives to hunt. Just before the Aes Sedai left, she gave instructions to Nuitari. "To find the Warder's practice yard, you go down that path and follow the weapons sounds. When you get there, you must register yourself along with your two prefered weapons, do you understand?" Nuitari nodded and said in return, "I understand Aes Sedai. I hope you had a good journey from where you left, but I do not want to know where. May the Light be with you." Saluting, Nuitari dismounted and with Talon on his left arm, started leading Arch down the path with the Silver Swords following, also dismounted. Thinking while he walked, Nuitari was almost positive that the Aes Sedai had smoothed her dress a few times when she was talking to him. Nuitari dismissed the idea as obsurd, and left the thoughts alone. When he heard the sounds of practice weapons clashing, Nuitari started stroking Talon to help sooth him. Category:WS 16 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios